


An Evening in Marley

by Magnolia_Princess, xteamlibertea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jikupiku, zeke x pieck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_Princess/pseuds/Magnolia_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xteamlibertea/pseuds/xteamlibertea
Summary: In that moment, Zeke knew he wanted three things: he wanted her to desire him, he wanted her to need him, and he wanted to set the bar so high that no other man, should one come after him, could ever compare. JikuPiku. NSFW continuation of Chapter 6 of When Our Paths Cross, but can be read independently.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 39





	An Evening in Marley

**Author's Note:**

> This is the NSFW continuation of Chapter 6 of When Our Paths Cross. It can be read independently, but for full context, please read Chapter 6 first [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738155/chapters/73204590)
> 
> We also received some lovely art for this chapter!:  
> -[Zeke and Pieck by galaxybebop on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/galaxybebop/status/1366885590197821446)

“We were almost caught.” His voice had a tone of seriousness that he did not take often with her.

Her hand hovered in midair where he had left it due to his sudden escape from her, but she deliberately lowered it to her own knee, allowing him space. “Yes, but we  _ weren’t _ ,” she emphasized, gazing at his features despite his obscurity. She was trying to see through him, and in this moment, she had never had such a difficult time. Zeke was always guarded, but this level of unreadability was stronger than any stone wall, iron bars locked in place. She would have to be patient. “You are one of the most intelligent people on Marleyan soil. Hopefully you don’t think I’m flattering myself if I said that my intelligence is presumably above-average. I’m sure hiding a tryst in a cavern wouldn’t be so difficult.”

“Yes, but if this continued into some kind of special relationship, we would have more chances of being caught.” The blond replied, continuing on the defensive. No flattery was necessary; Pieck was one of the smartest people he had ever met, but he wasn’t entirely convinced that she was thinking this through. He already had a lot of time to envision every possible scenario that could come of this.

“Oh.”

Zeke watched as Pieck turned her gaze to the oil lamp, watching the flame within flicker, casting a dance of shadows over her features. “Probability-wise, I guess that does make sense.” Pieck drained the rest of her wine, discarding the glass on the nightstand. “To be perfectly honest, I didn’t know that you would actually want to be in a relationship with me.”

Zeke’s grey eyes narrowed upon hearing Pieck’s comment as the breath he was holding escaped through his lips with a noise of disbelief. “Just what are you insinuating? You think I would be so flippant with you? Why, Piecky, I feel like I should be offended.” He finished the rest of his wine in a few gulps, taking a few paces to the left in order to set his glass down on the desk.

“Offended? Zeke…” As Zeke looked back to her, he noticed another change in her expression. Instead of encouragement in her smile, he saw a smile laced with something else entirely. Was it pain? No, it was different, more like resignation or hopelessness. Finally, Pieck looked uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

“I’ve seen them before, you know. Those girls… when they leave your room.” Her sentence hung in the air before she spoke again, Pieck’s voice so soft that he had to strain to hear her. “I hadn’t heard you ever talk about them, so I could only conclude that you weren’t in a committed relationship with any of them. I promise that I didn’t mean to see. I would come to your room to bring you something, or deliver a message. They would be… leaving…”

Ah, so now it made sense to him. The expression on his face did not allow him to lie to her. It was true; Zeke had sex with other women before, though it wasn’t many, and it certainly wasn’t anything of meaning. He figured that while he was cursed on this earth for another finite amount of years, he might as well see what all the fuss was about. Alcohol, cigarettes, gambling, sex--they weren’t anything of value. Furthermore, he was always very clear with his boundaries and expectations with any woman that entered his bed. There would be no feelings, there would be no relationship, there would be no marriage, and there certainly wouldn’t be  _ any  _ children. He  _ always _ made certain of that.

“Yes…” He began, being careful with his words, “but you’re different. You are important to me. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Pieck seemed to consider his words, unable to stop that bubble of warmth from rising in her chest. She knew that she was important to him in some sort of way, even if it hadn’t been in the way that she had wanted for years. It was gratifying to hear Zeke say it aloud. “Why are you so concerned about our safety? They haven’t minded Eldian Warriors having relationships, even marriages, in the past. Why would they object, even if they did find out? Wouldn’t it be another fact swept under the rug? One that no one would talk about, even if others knew?”

“Yes, but those involve at least one civilian, not two members of their Warrior Unit. They would deem an in-unit relationship too emotionally compromised to follow orders and make sound judgment.” Zeke probably would have the same mindset as Pieck if it wasn’t for her accusing him of being emotional the last time they were on a battlefield. “They’d sweep it under the rug by discarding one of us, and we both know that I am too valuable to them for it to be me.” He paused, debating if he should say more. “I won’t allow that to happen.”

Zeke could see the gears turning in her mind, attempting to find some other conclusion to the scenario that he had brought up. After a minute, she seemed to understand his thought process, reaching the same conclusion. Pieck leaned down, unzipping and slipping out of her boots. She set them carefully to the side of the bed before standing up. As she padded closer and closer to him, her eyes never left Zeke’s own face. The expression was similar to what Zeke had seen in the cave, right before she had kissed him. Pieck was about to make another gamble.

“You know… I’ve cared for you for a long time, Zeke. I wasn’t able to tell you last time. It’s been years that I’ve had these feelings weighing on me. But I never once thought that we would be able to have a regular relationship. I never tricked myself into thinking that you and I could be that simple.” 

She stood right in front of him, her eyes alight with something fiery and new, or was it the candlelight again? “If you chose me, I don’t need to be called your girlfriend. I don’t need you to treat me specially. I don’t need to hold your hand in public, or even eventually have a ring.” Pieck reached forward and her delicate, slender fingers wound their way in between his own. “All I want… is to continue being your shadow on the battlefield. Let me protect you, as I always have. I can hold your hand, kiss you, any of it that you allow, all in private. Just…” 

Pieck bit her lower lip. She had thought finding the courage to kiss him for the first time had been tough; this felt more difficult than any tests the Marleyans had put her through. “... Just let me hold you after a fight… Let me protect you and show you how special you are. Not because Marley says you are, but because of something so simple, something that is just  _ you _ , Zeke. Just let me care for you for as long as we have left.”

When Pieck started speaking, Zeke had the urge to run. He knew where her speech was going, and he wished she wouldn’t. It would be much easier if nothing changed between them. Yet, as much as he wanted to run, he could not will his legs to move. She was right; they weren’t simple. Nothing was simple. She was a distraction. He knew she was, yet why could he not turn away from her? He felt a tightness within his chest that he had not experienced before, it was like a line that broke away from it’s hold, searching and grasping to be tethered to something new. Zeke wanted to argue with her that he wasn’t special, that he was just a lowly Eldian that should have never been born into this world, an Eldian with the weight of a daunting task on his shoulders. And yet...

The small hint of a smile on his face had betrayed his resolve.

“That’s quite the confession, Piecky.” 

Pieck huffed, a sarcastic smile on her face. “That’s all you can say? I thought you were more eloquent than that.” Despite her words, her tone was affectionate, her voice soft. She had been worried that a confession would push him away from her irrevocably. But he hadn’t turned away from her. Zeke had used his fond nickname for her, and had even smiled. She took this as an encouragement as she squeezed his hands in hers, her other hand ghosting its way up his chest.

“Did you… like what happened in the cave, Zeke?” she asked. Her voice was a husky whisper in the relative silence of their room. 

Zeke could feel the mood in the room start to shift from her pure, honest confession and request to care for him to something more, something heated. He stiffened at her touch, that feeling in his chest only tightened as he felt her hand slide over his shirt, that metaphorical line had found a new anchor. It now latched onto her, though it was still loose and had slack. He had time to pull away if he wanted. He took a deep breath to center himself, but instead of calming him, it picked up something entirely different. It was something like an array of spices, hints of cinnamon, cardamom, ginger, and clove. That fragrance could not be contributed to anything else in the room. It was undeniably her, and it was captivating. He found his hand moving to rest ever so tenderly on her waist, like how one would carefully hold a thorny stem of a rose in order to appreciate its smell.

“Yes, I did.” Several long moments had passed before Zeke finally answered her, but when he did, his words sounded thick and definitive.

“Good…”

His admittance seemed to give her permission to continue, and Pieck strained on her tiptoes, using their interwoven hands as leverage for her balance. Her warm breath tickled under his chin as she carefully and deliberately pressed a single kiss to his collarbone. She paused, allowing him a moment to push her away if he wanted. But as Zeke continued to stand there, Pieck carefully worked her way up his neck, kissing every inch that she was allowed. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, giving her purchase to a sensitive nerve right behind that favored ear that Zeke always liked to scratch. Her slow, experimental kisses were molten lava, spreading from the top of his being down into his chest and beyond, searing a part of herself through every pathway in his body.

“Because… I would like to try it again…”

Zeke’s hand gripped on her waist just a little bit tighter. He could feel that line reeling in, the slack decreasing with every light kiss she left on his neck. With his free hand, he reached up to grab at her chin, pulling her away from his ear and holding her at an angle so that she was forced to look directly into his grey irises. He kept his hand there, forbidding her from breaking eye contact.

“Don’t be coy. Ask me directly.”

Pieck’s lips parted in surprise, her eyes locked with Zeke’s own. Her lids lowered as she gazed up at him with desire. He had seen plenty of women desire him, but the look in Pieck’s eyes was deeper than any ocean, as if he himself could just dive in, if he allowed himself to take the plunge. Pieck closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, relishing his touch on her skin, before her eyes flickered open once more.

“I want you to kiss me, Zeke. Please?”

Zeke’s heart beat faster and faster as Pieck asked the question he wanted to hear. She didn’t need to ask him twice. He knew that when he kissed this girl, that line would be forever taught and tethered to her. So he waited, leaving the younger woman in suspense for just a moment longer as he vowed to himself that such an arrangement between them would not get in the way of his overall goal. Then Zeke wrapped his arm around her waist fully and leaned down, closing the gap between them with a kiss. At his lips’ touch, Pieck melted within his arms like a piece of wrapped chocolate subjected to a warm summer’s day.

Her kiss was just as sweet. She played with the fine hairs that reached the base of his skull, twirling them around her fingers. Every tug sent a spark of pleasure down Zeke’s spine, and the shivers those pulls elicited only encouraged her to press her body closer. Pieck’s arms flexed, pulling herself upwards to press her chest against his, her stomach flush against his own. They were like puzzle pieces, shaped completely differently. Zeke was all straight edges and hardened muscle, while Pieck was softer, smaller, her willowy limbs not without their own strength. But together, she curved her body with wondrous precision, allowing them to become a complete and perfectly matched pair.

Pieck was not as shy this time around as she had been in the cavern. Her kiss slowly developed from a chaste, appreciative appetizer, just enough to satiate him, to a fire and hunger worthy of the main course. There was a determination present to prove herself, and she had two weeks to develop enough confidence to communicate to the War Chief exactly what she wanted, without words. He could feel that resolve in the way that she kissed him. Her lips continued to seek him out, knowing precisely when to nip or suck on his lower lip to inspire Zeke further. As she pressed her tongue against the seam of his lips, it was clearly evident that Pieck was dead set on learning and memorizing every curve and hollow of his mouth.

When it came to Zeke, this was possibly the easiest passcode Pieck ever had to decipher. The blond opened his mouth for her with no reservation, allowing her to explore the vault of his mouth. Zeke could taste their breath mingling together as he stroked his thumb along her jawline. He’d let her have it her way, at least for now. He sharply inhaled through his nose, drowning in the rich spices of her natural scent once more. His tense shoulders were finally able to relax, knowing that this time they would face no interruptions.

Pieck hummed with appreciation as she tasted his own complex flavor. It was a more dominant version of what she had smelled of him before. She inhaled deeply, transported to a pine forest, and the earthy ground beneath. There was a brightness, something tart to complicate the scent, and then there was the aftertaste of coffee, most likely from an earlier cup. It was intoxicating, more commanding to her than a drug, and she desperately wanted the most potent dose she could have.

Pulling back from their kiss, Pieck noticed a tremble in her own legs. She had been straining them to reach him for too long, and her constant tests from the weeks prior weren’t helping. Wanting to take control of the situation, the bearer of the Cart Titan placed her hands on Zeke’s biceps, pushing him towards the bed, like a captain guiding a ship to harbor. If she could have him make it to the bed, she knew it would be a place of relative safety for them both. Zeke stumbled as his heels hit the edge, and Pieck took advantage of his loss of balance to finish the job, pushing him down to sit on the edge.

“I… want to try something…”

Breathing heavily, the young woman fisted her brown, pleated skirt to hike the hem past her knees. Her lust-filled grey eyes, darker than he had ever seen them, never left his own, always judging, calculating, and adjusting to his reactions. She moved in, lifted a knee to brace herself, and then straddled over Zeke’s lap.

Once again, Zeke found his current situation to be entirely unexpected of Pieck, but not that he minded. A smirk slowly spread across the blond’s lips as he helped guide the young woman onto his lap.

“You can try whatever you like.”

Zeke did not think Pieck would think of anything too devious, but there was nothing that he wouldn’t try at least once. Ultimately, this was a study for him. He wanted to assess her motivations, her innermost wants and desires. Because of this, he’d continue to let her have her way for just a bit longer.

She wound her arms around his neck once more, pulling Zeke in for another heated kiss. She turned her head to the side, deepening the kiss as her fingers threaded themselves through his blond locks. Earlier, she had tested the hair at the base of his neck, but this time, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. She scrunched them between her fingers before releasing her hold, just to press her fingertips against his scalp. This had to be the most unique massage-and-makeout session that Zeke had ever participated in, but she was sticking to her word of showing him how much she cared for him. It was details like this that allowed Zeke to see just how much she was striving to please him, weighing his needs as more important than hers.

Zeke let out a grunt as she pulled at his hair. The impromptu head massage was intoxicating; if he kept his eyes open just a sliver to have the light within the room become blurred, then it felt like he was floating. He wouldn’t allow himself to lose all of his senses. Pieck’s attentions were enough to determine that she wanted his approval, his adoration. The results were in...and her time was up.

Zeke placed both of his hands on either side of her hips. He hoisted her effortlessly off of his lap, and in one fluid motion, flipped her so she was lying flat on her back. As Pieck lay underneath him, Zeke lifted his torso to rest on his knees. His fingers quickly worked to unfasten the belt on the outside of the coat. He removed it with such speed that the leather made a light cracking sound before discarding it to the side. The War Chief unbuttoned his tan coat and tossed it aside in an air of defiance, letting it crumble into a heap upon the stone floor. Marley required them to keep their garments in pristine condition, but to hell with Marley. As far as Zeke was concerned, Marley had no jurisdiction in their bedroom tonight. He loosened and removed his tie while his other hand worked at the first couple buttons of his collar shirt. It was just enough for Zeke to reach behind him, grab at the shirt, and pull it over his head and off of him.

Pieck felt her mouth go dry as she gazed at Zeke’s naked torso. This wasn’t the first time that she had seen him like this, but seeing him revealed during a battle or a laboratory test didn’t exactly create the same mood. The oil lamp did nothing to assist, its light creating deep shadows and contrast over his biceps and abs. Her eyes scanned him, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of rose as she looked past his waist. As soon as her eyes found the “v” of his hip-bones, her curiosity gave way to embarrassment as she looked back to search what sort of expression he was making.

The blond practically dared Pieck to have her eyes leave his face. He lingered over top of her for a few moments more before leaning down to leave a trail of wet kisses along her neck. Pieck arched into his touch, a breathy gasp escaping from her lips. Her hands fell uselessly beside her head, eyes closing to focus on every kiss he pressed to her pale skin. She had her turn to be in control; now she was relinquishing the power to him.

Zeke stopped his path at her collarbones, lightly nipping at them while he traced circles along the white fabric that covered her stomach. Hot breath crept along her skin while he moved his hand down to give a gentle, singular tug at the bottom hem of her shirt.

“Can I take this off?” His question came out in a whisper.

Zeke had his hunches, but he wasn’t entirely sure how much experience Pieck had in this particular department. If that was the case, he wanted to take his time. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but no matter how far they took things this evening, he wanted it to be something she would neither forget or regret.

Pieck nodded. As expected, she had already thought about the possible scenarios that could have occurred this evening. Even if the current scenario had been expected to be one of the least likely, she had prepared herself for it. She asked herself how far she was willing to go, and the conclusion that she had come to was: why wait? Pieck knew what she wanted. She wanted to belong with Zeke, standing beside him and laying next to him, for as long as she had left. So however far Zeke was willing to go with her this evening, she knew that she was prepared for it.

But that didn’t mean that she had to make it so easy for him.

Pieck smirked up at him, a mischief in her eyes. “Bet you can’t in under thirty-seconds,” she murmured, knowing that he would take the bait. She wanted to put him at ease, and the way she best knew how was to distract his mind from ruminating on the future. Plus, Zeke did enjoy challenges. “Without ripping the fabric, please.”

Zeke raised his eyebrows, surprised that she would bring their innocent betting game into such an intimate scenario. “Ah, Piecky,” he began, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt one-by-one in almost a rhythmic pattern, “you’d be wise not to make wagers with me while in such a situation.” He gripped the fronts of her now parted shirt, yanking it to lift her up to a sitting position. “I’ll finally gain a lead over you.” He pushed the shirt away to reveal her shoulders, sliding the fabric down until it pooled at her wrists. “One-hundred and twenty-seven to one-hundred and twenty-five.” He announced the new score, pleased that this was the closest in margin that he’d ever been within her lead. The blond helped free her hands, tossing the shirt into the ever-increasing pile onto the floor.

Staying in her reclining seated position, she couldn’t help but chuckle as her garment was discarded. She even used her foot to flick her previously folded jacket onto the floor. She watched the scrap of red fabric attached to the sleeve disappear beyond the bed’s footboard; no piece of Marley belonged in this bed tonight.

Pieck felt her nervousness leaving her body at the mutual reminder of their ongoing slew of bets. It was something that the both of them recognized, and gave them a comfortable reminder that their past relationship was changing, not abandoned. “I don’t mind losing once or twice to you,” Pieck announced, her swell of confidence pushing her shoulders back and coincidentally pushing her chest forward. Realizing how provocative her pose was, she decided to embrace it, her eyes flickering downwards, daring him to look. “Did… you want to remove this? Or should I?”

Zeke’s eyes wandered downwards, drinking in Pieck’s illuminated silhouette from the lamplight. “Let me.” He offered, leaning down once more to place light kisses along her chest. He brought his warm hands to rest on her shoulders, hooking his thumbs underneath the straps of her ivory colored brassiere. He slid the straps off her shoulders, letting them hang loose at her elbows. He then snaked around her back to the band of lace. Zeke’s fingers played idly with the fabric before following a ritual similar to her shirt. He unhooked each clasp one-by-one before letting it fall away from her body. The male once again removed it for her, adding it to the pile below them on the floor. His grey eyes fluttered open as he felt Pieck shiver within his embrace, curious if it was due to his ministrations or the crisp temperature within the room.   
  
“Are you cold?” Zeke asked with a nurturing tone that Pieck had only heard once or twice before. She couldn’t help but feel her heart leap, as if it was jumping for the chance to be cared for in the way that his voice alluded to. Yet she didn’t want to seem too eager; Pieck still worried that might scare him away.

Instead, her bare shoulders shrugged as she met his gaze. “Only a little. We are underground, after all,” she pointed out with a light-hearted giggle. “However, I’ve heard that physical proximity between two bodies can assist with that. Basic survival and all of that.”

With her joke, her arms lifted up, hands pressing against his back, urging Zeke to lay down on top of her. Pieck sighed with obvious satisfaction as his body came into contact with her own. The weight of him was pleasant, and she thankfully didn’t find him too heavy in the slightest. The warmth she felt could not simply be attributed to his body heat. Knowing that it was Zeke, of all people that she could have chosen to do this with, made every bit of difference. It was more pleasing and comforting than hot coffee or tea on a winter’s day, and the heat she felt permeated every nerve and cell of her entire body.

Her one complaint was that his lips had been away from hers for far too long.

Zeke bristled as he felt his skin press against Pieck’s, likening it to stepping into a hot bath. With his hands free, he moved the covers to pull it over the both of them, creating a structure similar to a cave for Pieck to seek shelter in. He brought his lips back up to meet hers once more, stroking her hair away from her face. As difficult as it was to resist, he kept his hands away from her torso. He wanted to hear that she desired him, and if that meant depriving her of his touch for now, then so be it.

Pieck purred at the touch to her cheek, leaning into his hand. She kept this round of kisses slow and sensual, wanting to ease Zeke into a heady state of relaxation. She remembered how much he had liked her working on his scalp, and thought she would apply that knowledge to her new strategy. The slow movements of her lips and fingers massaged him on several fronts at once, going to war with the deep knots she could feel along his spine and neck. She was careful of any place that felt too tender, wanting to be delicate with any testing he might have undergone recently. As she rolled her fingers in deep circles, she noticed how little his hands were exploring her own body. Zeke felt the huff of amusement; she had caught on that he was holding back.

Emitting an adorable grunt of dissatisfaction, Pieck pulled back to look at him again. “I want you to touch me, too,” she whispered, her voice laced with a desire he hadn’t heard from her before.

“As you wish.” He replied softly, his lips brushing against her own as he spoke. Bracing himself up on his left forearm, he placed his hand along Pieck’s hips first before running it along different parts of her body. His movements were pure artistry, like brush strokes blending and layering more paint to create a masterpiece. His hand shifted along her midriff and over her collarbones, being careful to avoid her chest until he noticed Pieck arch her upper body to meet his touch. The blond bit down onto her lower lip as he cupped one of her breasts, kneading the sensitive area with his fingers. She gasped against his mouth, pressing further into his intoxicating touch.

Pieck had never experienced anything like this before. Sure, she had experimented in what now felt like the smallest of ways, and she imagined that actions like these would feel decently pleasurable with most men. But everything was intensified with Zeke’s touch. She felt warmth wherever he touched her, especially when he grabbed at her breasts or smoothed a hand over her abdomen or hips. Pieck couldn’t imagine that anyone else’s touch would elicit such a symphony of feelings inside of her. Something within her felt incredibly excited, as if naturally expecting what was to come next. The thought brought a simultaneous blush to her cheeks as well as a gasping moan to her lips. She felt something coiling ever so slowly within her, and her thighs drew together to quell the feeling.

_ Not yet _ .

Pieck gave him a succinct kiss, communicating for him to pause his ministrations to allow her a word in. “Can I try something else?”

“Didn’t I already tell you that you can try whatever you like?” Zeke reiterated, deciding not to tease her for her lapse in short-term memory.

As soon as she was given permission, Pieck pushed against Zeke’s arms. She wasn’t nearly strong enough to flip him as she had done to her, but it was clear that Pieck wanted Zeke to lay on his back. He allowed it, switching their positions under the covers as Pieck moved to straddle his thighs. The dark fabric of her skirt seemed to meld into the sheets, and her thighs were displayed for him in the most attractive manner. The only part of her not shown yet was her very core where her legs met, and the thought was absolutely tantalizing. The blond rested both of his hands on Pieck’s thighs, slowly running his hands along her smooth skin as a means of encouragement for her to continue.

Bending over at the waist, Pieck began to press kisses to Zeke’s body. She had been paying attention to where Zeke had chosen to kiss her previously: around her neck, and other junctures where muscles would meet. She desperately wanted to find out what he would like, what would make him shiver or groan as she had heard earlier. Wanting to elicit more noises from him, she varied her kisses in as many combinations as she could come up with. She would start with light kisses around his neck, moving across his shoulders and chest. The kisses began to evolve: a flick of her tongue to test a certain area, dragging the tip of her tongue from one point to another. Her boldness in her experimentations surprised and excited him. The black-haired beauty moved down his body, going lower. Her hair fell, brushing lightly against his abdomen as if to tease him. Just when her kisses grew too light and Zeke felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, Pieck changed the pressure, as if reading what his body wanted and what he could handle. She had always been able to read him better than anyone else, but Zeke couldn’t have imagined that this ability would become so handy in the bedroom.

Just as Pieck was pressing kisses to the dip of his hip bones, another flick of her tongue elicited a groan from the War Chief. The action sent a jolt straight to his groin, causing his hips to buck upwards to meet her. He cursed at himself internally, not wanting to give away how much influence Pieck had over him at this time. He steeled himself; he would be patient. If this was Pieck’s first exploration of a man, he certainly did not want her to take any detours. Zeke moved his hand upwards to gather Pieck’s hair to drape over one of her shoulders. With a tenderness to his touch, he tucked the remaining loose pieces of hair behind the girl’s ear. He wanted a clear view of her face, his lustful eyes tracking where hers dared to go. With keen perception, he watched her eyes travel downwards before her hands followed. She played with the waistband of his pants, and just before she could move to place her hand over the pronounced bulge in his pants, his hand darted up to grip at her wrist.

“This is your first time, is it not?” Zeke sat up, his voice having a layer of gruffness that Pieck hadn’t heard before. He flipped her off of him and onto her back once more. “If I’m right…” the blond began, placing his hands on her knees to slowly spread them apart, “then let me make this about you, not me.” Pieck’s cheeks flamed a brilliant red as he settled himself in between her legs, resting on his knees. He dipped his head down to have his lips revisit his favorite parts of her neck. He bit and sucked at her skin, hoping to distract her just enough to not have her make any kind of protest.

Pieck had never thought that she would ever be a girl who pouted, but she nearly had. After all, she had built up the courage to make an attempt at pleasuring him further, where she assumed that he would want it most. Her lower lip protruded into a classic pout. However, that was gone in an instant as Zeke found a sensitive area, right in the hollow where her neck met her shoulder. “Oh…” Pieck gasped, her eyes fluttering shut, craning her head to the side to give him more access. His ministrations did make answering his question incredibly difficult.

“Yes, it is. My first time, I mean. Is that--” She paused as Zeke licked a line from her neck down to her collarbones, causing her to lose her train of thought for a moment. “--That’s not a problem for you, is it?”

“Not at all.” Pieck had never been a problem to him, and so long as she didn’t pry too much, she never will be. “I just wanted a confirmation.” Zeke replied, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. The fact that no other man had seen her, no other man had touched her, made his cock ache. He ignored it, continuing to forge his trail of saliva down her sternum. He stroked one of her breasts with one hand while placing light kisses along the circumference of the other, teasing her by kissing everywhere but her nipple. In that moment, Zeke knew he wanted three things: he wanted her to desire him, he wanted her to need him, and he wanted to set the bar so high that no other man, should one come after him, could ever compare.

Pieck’s body arched, eyebrows furrowing as she made a small, succinct groan of frustration at his avoidance of the very place she wanted him to touch. The skin of her breasts felt as if it was tingling, naturally telling her what her body desired. She elevated her breasts towards his waiting mouth, asking him to give her what she so clearly wanted.

“Would you do things differently? If it wasn’t my first time, I mean. Would you treat me differently, one way or the other?” she questioned. 

Zeke could answer her honestly in great detail, or he could answer her safely. “Hmm…” He hummed against her skin, determining the latter would be the best bet. “Well, yes, as it would be easier to uncover what you like.” Zeke emphasized his point by flicking his tongue against Pieck’s nipple, finally giving her what her body was asking for. “So instead, we have to discover that together.” 

The idea of this becoming an adventure for the two of them to trek together was an incredible turn-on to Pieck. Instead of navigating some far off jungle, the two would be navigating the wonders of the bedroom and each others’ bodies. She knew that they were as far away from the equator as could be, but with how Zeke was speaking to her? In a gruff voice that she had never heard him use with her before? She found herself just as hot and bothered as she would have been otherwise. That internal steam seemed to increase within Pieck as the blond took the center of Pieck’s breast into his mouth, lightly sucking on it to gauge her reaction. She felt her body convulse with pleasure, her breath shallow, chest heaving as deep grey eyes met his pearlescent ones.

“Unless…” He eased up, though a line of spit still connected his mouth to her body, glistening in the light like a spiderweb. He spun her more in his web, trailing his kisses slowly down her body all the while keeping his eyes locked on her face. “...you touch yourself.” As he reached the waistband of her skirt, he moved his hands away from her breasts to hike the fabric up to her mid-thighs. “Do you touch yourself, Pieck?”

Pieck wasn’t sure if human combustion was possible, but she was certain that Zeke’s question nearly caused the first incident. Zeke watched as the fair skin of her cheeks bloomed for him into the most vibrant of cherry red. He had seen Pieck do her best to remain calm and confident, as any good soldier would in a new situation, regardless of experience. But this was the first time he saw Pieck truly embarrassed, and Zeke determined it was an expression he’d keep all to himself.

Her eyes seemed unable to meet his as she replied. “Only a few times,” she admitted. “Experimentally.” How was she to tell him that she had done so only within the last few weeks, when she had thought having a chance with Zeke Yeager was finally, remotely possible? That she had known he would be experienced, and wanted to experience this with him?

“No need to be shy about it.” Zeke replied, sitting up to rest on his knees. He removed his glasses, only to fold the frames and set them on the nightstand. He knew it’d be best to remove them before enacting upon what was next on his agenda. The War Chief placed his hand on her inner thighs, shifting her skirt to expose her ivory colored underwear. The fabric was slightly damp in the center, revealing her arousal. The display reminded Zeke just how hard his cock was.

“Just tell me what feels good, or if you’d like me to stop.” He slid one hand up her leg, only to stop at the junction of her thighs. His thumb rubbed over the top of the fabric, eyes darting upwards in order to gauge her reaction. 

Pieck gasped at the first contact, her eyes wide as if surprised at the sensations her body was experiencing. However, as Zeke slid his thumb over her a second and third time, her gasps turned to a soft moan. Her eyelids lowered, glazed with the pleasure his fingers were giving her, until they shut completely. Pieck figured that if Zeke was going to watch her, she might as well give him something memorable to look at. Her kiss-swollen lips parted as he started a pattern of stroking over top of the fabric, the wetness of the cloth increasing with every pass of his fingers. Her hips wriggled, like a dance amongst the sheets to entrance him into uncovering more of her body.

Pieck’s response only encouraged him to continue. He dipped his fingers under the elastic of her underwear, playing with the band for just a few moments before his hand traveled underneath. His fingers stroked upwards along her folds, causing her to become slicker with each motion. She was already so wet for him, and the thought was driving him absolutely mad. But no, he had a task list, and he wouldn’t skip ahead.

“How does that feel? Does that feel good, Pieck?” His questioning was just as much for him as it was for her. Each confirmation, each verbalization just turned him on even more.

Pieck nodded eagerly, her hands curled into loose fists on either side of her face. “Y-yes,” she replied, her already soft voice even more breathless. “You feel good. It’s much better when you do it.” She blushed at the admittance, all but confirming outright that she had done this to herself before, and that she preferred his fingers to her own.

Zeke smirked, using his free hand to pull down her underwear. He continued his attentions for several moments before bringing her legs up and together in order to rid her of the garment entirely, tossing it aside and into their clothing pile. “Good.” He parted her legs once more. “Now let me show you something you can’t do on your own.” The blond dipped his head down, his face now concealed by the loose fabric of her brown skirt. He placed a slow, soft kiss on the center of her mound before his tongue replaced his fingers. Pieck’s body shook, her hands quickly threading through his golden locks with need. He licked upwards, tasting her in his mouth as he tried to find that sweet little nub that he knew would drive her absolutely wild. When he found it, Zeke brought his lips together to lightly suck on the area. His pursuit in having her completely unravel under him had only just begun. Now relentless, his hands slid underneath her knees and wrapped around her thighs to prevent her from moving. He hummed against her like a tremor before an earthquake, his tongue swirling around her clit with persistence.

Pieck moaned deeply, her breathy sighs from earlier replaced with the new sound to match the feelings within her. She gripped at Zeke’s hair, the sensations were growing to such a degree that she wasn’t sure if it was too much or if she needed more. She couldn’t tell if her hands were there to push him away or to pull him closer, but as the thought came to her mind, she felt a panic set in at the thought of pushing him away. Once this started, she had to see where these incredible feelings would end. Spreading her knees outwards, Pieck felt something coiling within her lower stomach. It was unusual for Pieck, having her body know what it wanted before her mind did.

Nothing could have prepared Zeke for the sounds that came from Pieck’s mouth. They were exhilarating, they were enthralling, but most of all, they stirred that animalistic desire that all humans suffered from. The War Chief took a sharp inhale;  _ not yet. _ He had a mission. He was set on pleasuring her, and he would not deviate from that for his own selfishness. Ignoring just how tight and uncomfortable his pants had become, Zeke brought a finger to her slick center. Just the thought of what Zeke was about to do caused the raven-haired woman below him to grip the sheets beside her in anticipation. He teasingly prodded at her entrance as a way to let her know what he was doing next before he pushed the digit inside of her. 

A shuddering breath escaped Pieck as she experienced the intrusion. Upon her exhale, she could feel him press further inside of her, one of his knuckles brushing a particularly sensitive spot. Needing more, she rolled her hips, forcing him to hit that singular spot over and over again. Zeke could feel Pieck’s desire building as she desperately thrusted to meet his mouth and fingers. Pieck felt warm, entirely too warm. She spread her arms to either side, legs in the air, splayed out in front of him. Knowing she was getting close, he slid another finger inside her, his pace quickening, silently vowing not to stop until she became completely undone.

Suddenly, Pieck felt it. It was an experience more raw and powerful than any force of nature. A fire seemed to burn in her core, like a volcano preparing for eruption. As her insides clenched around Zeke’s digits, he felt her finally hit her release. To Pieck, it felt like a tidal wave of pleasure. She rode it up and up, cresting at the very top as her vision went entirely white. “Zeke…!” she called out his name at the height of her pleasure, her body seizing before collapsing under him, quivering and panting. Finally, she seemed to relax, her eyes searching for his with a smile.

“That was…”

Zeke adjusted her skirt before he sat up to meet her eyes. “You are welcome to finish your sentence at any time.” The blond replied with a smirk, using the back of his hand to clean off his mouth.

“Incredible…? Amazing…? Breathtaking…?” He provided a few words as suggestions.

Pieck chuckled softly, her eyes sparkling in her after-glow. “I was going to say ‘perfect,” she admitted with a shrug. “But those adjectives all apply. Or should I just say ‘good’ so that you don’t peak too early, hm?” She couldn’t help but tease him in return as she reached for him, drawing Zeke closer and into her arms.

Zeke fought the urge to say a plethora of puns related to the usage of the word ‘peak,’ knowing that now was not the most appropriate of times. “On the contrary, my dear Pieck, I am in my prime.” The blond leaned down to kiss her with the taste of her still on his lips, careful to not collapse his entire body weight onto her. 

Pieck, however, had other plans. Pressing her palms firmly on his back, she forced the blond’s body on top of hers, deepening the kiss. All according to her plan, except for one very  _ pronounced _ surprise. As Zeke relaxed on top of her, Pieck couldn’t help but notice his incredibly hard cock pressing against her hip. A sudden feeling of wicked curiosity came over Pieck as she shifted her hips beneath him.

Zeke groaned at the contact, gripping onto the sheets on either side of Pieck. He wasted no time in grinding his hips down to meet with hers. His body moved faster than his mind, and the motion was pleasurable but laced each time with a bit of discomfort--he couldn’t decide which one of these factors bothered him more. 

“Damn, Pieck,” the blond began, speaking through gritted teeth, “you waste no time. Won’t you at least let me take off my pants?”

“Oh,” she said, as if surprised that he had mentioned it. Pieck obviously hadn’t been thinking as clearly as she usually would have. A sheepish smile graced her lips as she met his eyes. “I’m sorry. I was tired of waiting. I don’t want to waste any more time.” 

That one sentence held a profound amount of weight that was impossible for Zeke to miss. She had been waiting years for him. Not to be intimate with him, per say, but to have this chance to feel emotionally close to him, to care for him. 

Zeke held his breath at her words; he was currently keeping his mind fixed in the present moment, while Pieck was thinking of their delimited future. He had eight years left, she had nine. Him departing before her wasn’t just a possibility of life, it was predetermined. A feeling of bitterness and anger at Marley washed over him at the thought of it. Pieck deserved far more than just nine more years. He may view his life as only just a tool, a key to Eldian salvation, but in this moment, however fleeting, time seemed to come to a standstill when she was by his side.

“Pieck, in this room...” he addressed her softly, placing a light kiss onto her lips, “...we have all the time in the world.”

The War Chief propelled himself upwards, removing his belt and kicking off his trousers for the two pieces to join the discard pile. He then transitioned to removing Pieck’s skirt, trying to divert Pieck’s attention from the very visible stain of pre-cum on the front of his boxers. The aforementioned garment was the only thing left that was separating them. He stretched the waistband and pulled them down, the fabric catching on Zeke’s fully erect cock. He was well-endowed, with a thick girth and his length a bit above average. He wrapped his hand around his member, stroking himself as he repositioned his body on top of her.

“It’s going to hurt at first, but if at any point you want me to stop, please tell me, Pieck.” He aligned the tip of his cock at Pieck’s entrance, begging to be granted an inside invitation.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, not a spot of hesitation in her voice. Her body had been through plenty of straining tasks. Surely something as natural as this would not be too much for her to handle. “I’m ready.”

Pieck’s look of confidence evolved into astonishment, lips parted as she watched her nether lips spread for his girth. He moved out, only to push back inside of her, and Pieck let out a small gasp. She felt stretched and entirely full from an emptiness that she had never known that she had.The Cart Titan shifter tried to breathe slower as the initial pain mutated into a compelling ache and then mixed with pleasure.

“You feel so big,” she groaned in a lust-filled, breathy voice. Perhaps she was biased, this being Pieck’s first truly sexual experience and with Zeke being the one man that she had ever been attracted to or been with. However, as she watched the place where they were connected, something told her that her belief was not unfounded.

Zeke moved at a steady, shallow rhythm so as to not hurt her until he felt her widen and open up for him, allowing him to penetrate deeper inside of her. Pieck had thought, when she was all alone in her very own room, that Zeke would be a passionate, fast and forceful lover. But as Pieck scrutinized his expression, she could see that her prediction was correct. He was restraining himself. She needed to encourage him, to show that she could handle him.

“I didn’t expect the Beast to be so gentle.”

Upon hearing her words, Zeke’s eyes shifted to Pieck’s face at the speed akin to a slingshot. “Tch.” His tongue clicked against the back of his teeth as he exhaled a huff of air. “Is that a challenge?” With a slight raise to his eyebrow, he readjusted himself over her. He moved his hands to grip tightly onto her hips, pinning her in place as he slid his length almost entirely out of her. “As expected of Pieck…” 

He didn’t need to finish the sentence out loud. He was not gentle. She was exactly right. 

Zeke rammed his cock back inside of her, railing against her walls until she could fully take all of him. Pieck yelped at the sudden, forceful intrusion, but her yell soon turned into more prolonged moans of pleasure. His hands gripped onto her hips even tighter, no doubt bound to leave a bruised imprint as he quickened his pace. Beads of sweat began to form on his furrowed brow as he demonstrated his brute strength. “Fuck--” He growled between his gritted teeth. His eyes shut tight, knowing that with each buck of his hips that he would be in danger of finishing. “Pieck, I’m close--” Yet he was unrelenting, and he was set on completely ravaging her. Zeke would hold on, determined to not pull out until she came. He was Marley’s Strongest Warrior, after all. Surely he could withstand this.

As Zeke pounded into her, Pieck felt the same sensations as before. Sweat started to bead on her forehead, and her lower abdomen felt like something was winding up inside. She bucked her hips up to meet him, allowing him to drive her as fast and hard as he wanted. It no longer felt like pain; this was the most exhilarating physical experience that she had ever shared with him. She wanted it to continue, to feel so  _ complete _ with him there inside of her. But that tidal wave was fast approaching, and she wanted him to be sent over it with her.

“Y-Yes, I… I can feel it, too,” she encouraged, her hands gripping the pillow behind her. She felt her pleasure rising, and knew that she was close. She needed something to push her up to the zenith with him, and a positively naughty idea flashed through her brain. For once, Pieck spoke before she thought. 

“Zeke,” she begged, her lust-filled gaze urgently finding his face. “Tell me that I feel good!”

Though Zeke’s eyes dilated at her request, he most certainly wouldn’t deny it. “You feel good, Pieck.” Zeke grunted, starting to pant. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He kept the same pace, knowing that if he went any faster, he would have to end prematurely. “That’s it, Pieck. You feel so fucking good. That’s it!” His praise caused her to crescendo right up to her climax. Zeke let out an expletive under his breath as her walls tightened around him. The feeling would push him over the edge. Pieck’s body seized, arching and shuddering through her wave of euphoria as she continuously called out Zeke’s name. She came, so now he could escape. He pulled out of her just in time, groaning loudly as he spilled his seed into his own hand.

The blond leaned back onto his clean hand, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. “How did that feel? Are you okay?”

For several moments, Pieck had trouble responding to Zeke’s question. She felt like she was underwater, attempting to hear someone from the surface. Finally, his question seemed to register and she chuckled at him. “Of course, I’m okay. I know earlier I said that it was perfect… but I take it back,” she replied thoughtfully. “ _ This  _ was perfect.”

She let her words hang in the air, allowing him time to respond. She knew that Zeke was not the kind of man who would appreciate elaborate declarations. However, Pieck was always honest with her assessments, even if she came off as blunt at times. She felt that Zeke deserved to know precisely what she was thinking of his performance.

A small smile graced Zeke’s lips, his grey eyes focusing down on her with a soft fondness. She had that classic sleepy smile expression on her face, only this time her cheeks were a bright pink and her lips a flush red.

“Good. I’m glad.”

This would normally be the part of the evening where either he or his partner would excuse themself and leave, spending the rest of the evening alone. Zeke did not have the luxury of having that option in this situation, forced to stay in this room or face severe consequences. In any other situation, he would have hated these circumstances, but with Pieck, no traces of disdain could be found within him. Truth of the matter is--he did not want to leave, and the change in feeling scared him.

He would push that fear aside and focus on a new agenda for the evening. He would wash off, he would join her under the covers that she was already snuggled deep within, they would have light conversation until she drifted off to sleep, and he would hold her until the sun came up, not leaving her side until she woke the following day.

The light hints of espresso that scented her raven colored hair would surely distract him from the worries that he had of what this new relationship could mean for them. No doubt she had her own worries too, but as he laid his head onto the pillow beside her, he knew he did not have to wander into foreign territory alone.

Whatever tomorrow brings, they could face it together.


End file.
